Megaman ZX: ROCK ON!
by marvelboy12
Summary: A novelization of the video game Megaman ZX but in my style and this time BOTH Vent and Aile are the chosen ones. Adventure, general humor, and maybe some romantic scenes here and there...
1. Chapter 1: Vent and Aile!

Alright so I know I havent posted in a while and I got alot of stories that I need to finish but I NEEDED to make this one. Lets begin shall we? Oh and for the disclaimer, I do not own Megaman ZX, capcom does.

* * *

><p><em>A futuristic world powered by technology, both people and machines co-exist in peace. A place where humans and machine lifeforms "reploids" with a goal of true recovery and peace, co-exist together. Two children will go on an adventure of a lifetime.<em>

"ARF, ARF, ARF!" barked an energetic dog circling a young boy holding a pair of boxes.

"Calm down boy. You'll make me drop the packages!" said the boy.

"Hey Vent!" exclaimed a voice out of nowhere.

Just then, a girl who looked identical to the boy ran up to him and slapped his back, making him drop the packages.

"AILE!" screamed Vent. "You made me drop them!"

"Aw c'mon! You gotta admit it was pretty funny!"

"No, it's not! It was stupid! Really. Do you know how long it was for me to pack all of this stuff?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you pack like a snail."

"Knock it off you two." the voice came from a young man with long blond hair wearing red.

"Yes Boss." The two said obediently as if they were talking to their father.

"Now hurry up and get those packages loaded and let's get a move on."

As they were packing up, the young man's phone rang.

"Hello, Girouette express transporters, Giro speaking! We can take anything, anywhere...I see...yes...don't worry, we'll get the package."

"Another delivery, Boss?" asked Aile.

"Yes, and this one's important."

"But what about the other packages?" asked Vent.

"We can worry about those later. This one is urgent. C'mon, we have to get moving to area A."

"Area A? You mean outside city?"

Vent went silent for a moment.

"Yes, that is where we're meeting our client."

"But what about...the Mavericks?"

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Coming Vent?"

Vent was deep in thought. "Huh? Oh sure. I'm coming."

5 hours later...

"Puff...huff...puff."

A 8 year old Vent is seen in an area being attacked by Mavericks.

"Vent! VEEEEEEENT!"

"That voice! Mom! Where are you?"

"Vent! Run! Don't look back!"

_*Gunshot*_

"MOOOOOOM!"

"Vent! Vent! VENT! WAKE UP!" screamed Aile

"Huh? What?"

"You were crying in your sleep screaming 'Mom'."

"Oh. It was-it was just a nightmare."

"So it was that one huh?"

"Yeah. Say, where's boss?"

"Now that you mention it, where is Boss?"

"He probably went out for a walk or something. Why don't we clean up camp before he gets back."

"Has anyone told you you're no fun?"

"Has anyone told you that you're too energetic?"

"Just one of my many good qualities."

"Ughh, whatever."

After a few minutes of clean up, Giro returns with the two packages to be delivered.

"Good, I see your ready to go." Giro admitted.

'Why can't they apply themselves this much with the delieveries?' Gire thought.

Giro's phone rang.

"Hello, Giro express transporters!"

"Giro? Is that you?" said a female voice.

"Ah, the guardian...or should I say client."

"Did you recieve that package from the archaeological recon unit?"

"Yes, I got it."

"My unit is headed for the agreed upon rendezvous point. It's a little sooner than expected, but let's meet up there."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Man I love this game!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Biolink Established!

Alright people here comes our favorite scene! *grabs popcorn and soda*

* * *

><p>"Hey Vent! You ready to move out?" asked Giro.<p>

Vent was looking at a tall building miles away from the site.

"Vent! Did you hear me?"

"..."

"It's the Slither Inc. building." Aile pointed out.

"The country sure has grown and prospered from them."

"Bigger isn't always better. If their security force came sooner ten years ago...mom would still be alive." Vent stated.

"I'm sorry that you lost your mother in the Maverick raids..."

"We both are."

"I understand how you feel, but dont let on about your feelings in town. We were experiencing an energy crisis and suffering from never-ending maverick raids, but that company saved us and fixed all those problems."

"As far as the people are concered, the president of Slither Inc. is a hero."

"Anyway we better get going. Our client is already on their way to the rendezvous point."

"Hey Boss, just who are those guardians that we took the job request from?"

"Yeah, they haven't even told us what was so important about this package we're delivering."

"The guardians are a defense force that are banded together to protect the country from Mavericks. Right now, they're moving from place to place investigating the cause of the Maverick outbreaks. As for the package, try not to ask too many questions. We have to respect the privicy of our clients."

As Giro was talking, three shots were fired directly at the group.

"What's going on?" Vent shouted.

"Those are Mavericks! How did they get here?" questioned Giro.

"They must be after the package!" Aile shouted.

The Mavericks took three more shots at Giro's vehicle.

"Ah!"

"Giro!"

They took three more shots at Vent's vehicle but as they hit, the vehicle exploded and launched Vent flying towards Aile.

"Vent! Aile!" screamed Giro.

They both plummeted to the bottom of the cliff.

"Owww. Vent? Vent! Where are you!" Aile cryed out.

"You know, I would realy appreciate it if you were to GET OFF OF ME!" Vent shouted.

"Whoops sorry!"

"Vent! Aile! Are you alright?" Giro's voice came out from a communicator.

"We're alright Boss. What about you?"

"I'll take care of things here! Do you see the package anywhere?"

"I think so. That must be it."

Up ahead was a floating blue piece of metal but as the two walked towards it, two men appeared with a girl in pink.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" one of the men yelled.

"Wait! We're just here to deliver a package!" Vent and Aile yelled in unison.

"Stand down." The girl in pink ordered.

"Are you the transporters?"

"Yes we are. Are you the Guardians?"

"Yes. We heard an explosion and came to investigate."

All of a sudden, there was a huge rumbling noise revealing a giant snake like Maverick.

"W-what is that?" Aile shouted.

"It's a Maverick! Open fire!" The girl shouted.

"Prairie! Take the Biometal and get out of here! It's too dangerous!" shouted the Guardian.

The Guardians were fighting for their lives but it didn't scratch the surface of the Maverick's armor.

"AAAGH!" The two Guardians were struck my the Maverick's tail.

"Noooo!" Prairie yelled.

"Just...take it...and...go!"

"C'mon we have to go now!" Vent told her.

"But we can't leave the biometal."

"It's not worth throwing your life away! Just leave it!" Aile screamed.

"But...sis."

The Maverick moved in closer.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Vent, here it comes!"

"We can't handle this by ourselves!"

_You are not alone_. They heard a strange voice

'What?' Vent puzzled

'It's...the biometal?'

_We can handle this together. I'll lend you a hand._

A blue light engulfed Vent and Aile.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" they both screamed as if they were being burned alive.

_Bio-link Established! M.E.G.A. System Online._

Blue armor was materializing around them and as Vent opened his eyes he saw that his hand was a...gun?

"What the-?"

Both Vent's and Aile's hand went forward and fired two huge blue blasts at the snake's head.

"Did-did we do that?" Aile asked still in shock.

The snake flailed back and forth in pain and then went deeper into the forest.

'This armor...is it the power of the biometal?' Vent thought.

_Do not be alarmed._

"Maybe I'm going nuts here but did you just hear a voice in your head?" Aile questioned.

As Vent looked at her, he saw that she was wearing the same exact armor.

_I am biometal Model X_

"Model X? I can hear you in my head." Vent said.

_We have to get out of here before that girl will get caught in the middle._

"Can't argue with that. C'mon Vent we gotta get some help for them. Y'know, I always wanted a sidekick."

"Sidekick? I'm not your sidekick! If anything, you're my sidekick!"

"Psssh! As if!"

* * *

><p>Two chapters in one day? That should be a record if you ask me. So who do you REALLY think is the sidekick here?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: vs Giga Aspid!

Moving on...

* * *

><p>"Alright Aile! We gotta move." Vent said.<p>

"Right behind you, sideki-!" Aile was cut off.

"Don't start."

"Wait!...Thank you for saving us. My name is Prairie." Prairie stated.

"My name is Vent and this is Aile!" Vent smiled

"We are your transporters for today! Stay here, we'll get some help." Aile assured

"Okay...please be safe."

The two rushed of into the forest leaving Prairie to tend to the injured Guardians.

"Do you hear something?" Aile asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like...Mavericks!" Vent deducted.

A troop of purple Mavericks we're scoping the area for the Biometal.

"Dang! They must be after us!" Vent said.

"Well maybe we should give them what they want!" Aile said preparing her buster.

"No! Aile, wait!"

"Hey! Looking for us?"

The troop looked in Aile's direction and their lights turned from green to red.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Aile said nervously.

The Mavericks shot round after round at Aile who was running and dodging shots like a lunatic.

"VENT! I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!" She screamed but there was no response.

"VEEENT!"

"Alright I heard you!" Vent shouted as he was seen next to a tree stump.

"Huh?"

Aile turned around to see a fallen tree on top of the Mavericks chasing her.

"B-but, how did you-?" Aile stuttered.

"I just shot down the tree and it fell on the Mavericks." Vent said cockily.

"C'mon. The rendezvous point is just up ahead."

"Showoff."

They continued to the rendezvous point but as they were walking, they saw some strange marks in the ground.

"I got a bad feeling here." Vent said staring at the marks.

They continued further and found a huge spiked metal ball.

"What the? Why do I feel like if I've seen this someplace." Aile questioned.

_Be careful you two! We don't know what this might trigger._

"He's right you know." Vent agreed.

"You guys worry too much! What could possibly happen?"

Aile poked the ball twice but it didn't budge.

"See? It's nothing!"

The ball shook and revealed to be attached to a giant snake-like shadow.

"Um, Aile?" Vent said sheepishly

"What's wrong with you?" Aile asked.

The shadow stood behind Aile while Vent looked at it as if it was a falling building.

"Look behind you..."

Aile turned around only to see the snake Mechaniloid that attacked from before.

"Uh-oh."

The Maverick slammed its tail into the ground where Aile was standing, launching her onto Vent.

"Alright! No more games!" Vent yelled fed up.

Vent shot his buster arm at the Maverick's armor but it had no effect.

"Huh?"

"It didn't work?" Aile questioned.

_Its going for another round!_

They both jumped out of the way but barely dodged the attack.

"How do you stop this thing?" Aile shouted.

As she shot wildly at the Maverick, one of her shots went astray and hit it in the head.

"The head..." Vent remembered earlier how him and Aile shot two charged blasts at the head when they first megamerged.

"That's it! Aile! Quick, aim for the head!"

Acting quickly, Aile quickly shot a charged blast at the head of the Maverick.

"That's the weak spot!" Vent shouted.

They both continued to fire at the Maverick until one final shot made it fall towards the ground and explode.

"THAT is what I call a sharp-shooter!" Aile made a wisecrack.

"No. Just no." Vent facepalmed

"Aww come on! You gotta admit that was funny!"

"Let's just got to the rendevous point!"

"Alright! Alright!"

They both hurried towards a door

"This must be it." Vent thought.

They walked in only to be met by more Guardians.

"Don't move! Who are you?"

"This looks vaguely familiar." Aile said.

"Stop! We're only transporters! There's a group of your men in the forest along with a girl in pink and they need your help!" Vent explained.

"Prairie's in trouble? Let's move!"

The Guardians rushed past the two, leaving only a small man in blue who looked very interested in Vent and Aile's armor.

"So, You are the chosen ones for Model X." The man said.

"Who are you?" Aile asked.

"My apologies. My name is Fleuve."

"...wait! There was a man traveling with us!" Vent remembered.

"That's right! Boss! Has he been here?" Aile asked worriedly.

"I am afraid not." Fleuve replied.

Fleuve's intercom beeped.

"This is the rescue squad! We've found the others!" Explained the squad leader.

"Hold on. Have you seen another transporter anywhere?" Fleuve asked.

"No but...hey! There is some smoke coming out of an area not too far from your position!"

"Oh-no that must be boss!" Vent said.

"We're really sorry but we'll need to keep the biometal to save boss." Aile apologized.

"Very well. He might be in area B just up ahead. Hurry!"

* * *

><p>And so ends a thrilling chapter of "Megaman ZX: ROCK ON!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Pits, Saws, and Mavericks!

BY THE POWER INVESTED WITHIN ME, I HERBY CONTINUE THIS STORY!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After running through the forest, Vent and Aile discover a large cave.<p>

"I think this leads to Area B." Vent said.

"No, it leads to the valley of ice-cream and martial arts." Aile responded sarcastically.

"That's not funny."

_It sort of was actually._

"Ha-ha." Aile teased.

They both entered the cave but as they reached the other side, they saw what looked like an abandoned construction site with broken down Mavericks.

"Vent?...Aile?" a voice called out on an intercom.

"Prairie! You're alright!" Aile exclaimed.

"Thanks to you two! Have you made it to Area B?" Prairie asked.

"Yeah, we made it." Vent responded.

"You must be careful. This place used to be a construction site where there was a project going on before the Maverick outbreaks. It's all abandoned now. Giro might be in the area somewhere. You must find him and the other biometal. Prairie out." The intercom turned off.

_There are signs of struggle here. Giro must be nearby somewhere._

"And it looks like we're not the only ones here, look!"

Aile pointed toward a troop of Galleons on the look out.

"Quick! Over there!" Vent said pointing to a nearby cave.

They entered the cave while the Galleon troops continued out of sight.

"I think they're gone." Vent said.

" I don't get it. We've got the power of the biometal but we always have to run from all of these Mavericks."

"Well we can't attract to much attention to ourselves."

"So what? We can blast them to pieces!"

"You can't abuse this power! That's why those Mavericks want it!"

The two kept arguing but little did they know that the ground was about give out under their combined weight.

"...that doesn't sound good." Aile said.

A crack was heard.

"...nope." Vent responded.

Another crack was heard but louder.

"I think we should move."

"We can't! That would only cause the ground to crack even mo-AAAAAAH!"

"Vent! WOOOAAAAAAAH!"

The ground finally gave out sending Vent and Aile plummeting to the ground below.

"Ugh, my aching head. Vent you alright? Vent? Where are you?" Aile called out.

"Aile?" Vent questioned.

Vent was under Aile face flat on the ground

"You know, I would really appreciate it if you could GET OFF ME!"

"Whoops."

Vent and Aile both continued further through the area.

"I think I see some smoke up ahead." Aile said.

"Yeah, I see it too! It could be Boss somewhere." Vent assumed.

They ran towards the smoke until Aile tripped on something.

"What the-?" Aile said looking at the object that tripped her.

Vent smirked but he stopped as soon as Aile gave him a glare.

"It looks like a helmet." Vent said trying not to laugh.

Aile got up and examined the helmet.

"More like a police helmet." Aile said still glaring.

Aile then tried to lift the helmet but it didn't budge. Vent tried his best to keep himself from laughing.

"Need a little help there?" Vent said snickering. Aile growled and gave him a "If you laugh then I'll snap your neck" glare. Vent abruptly put his hands on his mouth.

Aile tugged one more time and finally gave up but then kicked the helmet. The helmet then shot up revealing a small face with legs.

"A Mettool! It looks so adorable!" Aile giggled.

Aile poked it's head a few times but the Mettool looked annoyed and quickly revealed a long lit up night-stick and proceeded to hit Aile on the head a few times. Aile shrieked.

"That's no Mettool. It's a Pattrolaur." Vent pointed out laughing loudly.

"WHY YOU-!" Aile yelled.

Aile roared and kicked the Pattrolaur out of sight in a fit of rage. Vent kept laughing until Aile punched him in the jaw.

"ZIP IT!" Aile shouted but she was silenced when she saw that an army of Pattrolaurs watched what she had done and they did not like any of it.

"You just haaaaaaad to kick it didn't you?" Vent said nervously.

"Just shut up and RUN!"

They both ran for their lives but the Pattrolaurs were following behind.

"THAT'S IT! FORGET THIS MAN!" Aile screamed.

Aile prepped her buster arm and started shooting at them with sharp accuracy.

"That girl scares me sometimes." Vent said looking at Aile single handedly destroy the drones. (HA! You see what I did there single handedly you know...with the hand buster...and uhh...nevermind)

_It would be best not to aggrivate her._

A Pattrolaur quickly lauched itself towards Vent but he thought fast and kicked it right back where it came from and knocked down a row of them like a bunch of dominoes.

"HA!" Vent smirked.

But that small spark of sheer overconvidence was short-lived when a giant saw fell down in front of them.

"Woah!" Vent cried in suprise and quickly thought fast by jumping over the giant saw while Aile followed behind.

"...Wait a second." Vent thought fast and shot at the line hooked up to the saw.

"What are you doing?" Aile asked.

"I got an idea! Quick, help me with this!" Vent ordered as he pushed against the saw.

As they both pushed against the saw, it quickly started moving in the direction of the Pattrolaurs.

"Ohhhhhh I get it!" Aile began to understand.

The small army quickly ran away from the hazard out of sight.

"Nice job there genius!" Aile said high-fiving Vent.

"Thanks I-what's that noise?" Vent asked.

_Whiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr!_

"Oh dear..." Vent sputtered.

"Vent, whatever you do, don't look back." Aile urged.

Behind the two revealed a giant plane like mechanaloid about to attack.

* * *

><p>Showdown time!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Stranger in Red!

Me: I am loving this story!

Vent: Yeah a little too much if you ask me...

Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Aile: Dude, we're both the main characters here so shouldn't we get some screen time in the "author's note" section?

Me: No!

Vent and Aile: Pwease?

Me: Don't you dare do those puppy eyes!

Vent and Aile: Pwetty pwease?

Me: No.

Vent and Aile: PWETTY PWEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP?

Me: JUST START THE STINKING CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>The Mechanaloid flew in front of them menacingly.<p>

"Vent?" Aile sqeaked.

"Yeah?" Vent responded just as scared.

"If we don't make it out of this, I want you to know something."

"Really? What?"

"Ummm...I...I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT ITCHING POWER IN YOUR PANTS!"

"WHAT? I COULDN'T STOP SCRATCHING FOR DAYS!"

"I'm sorry! I thought it was funny."

_I hate to ruin confession time here but here it comes!_

The Mechanaloid opened it's hatch and sent down a box-like canons that were about to crush them.

_AILE LOOK OUT! _Vent thought out loud.

Aile then jumped and accidentally rammed into Vent.

_Wait. Aile? You can hear me? _

" Yeah, loud and clear. What's your point?" Aile responed.

"I didn't say anything! That's the point! You can hear my thoughts!...That sounded way more wrong than it already is." Vent explained.

_Vent, Aile listen. The mind of the biometal and it's host become the same when megamerged. Since you're both my host, we are all linked together._

"That is pretty cool."

"And weird at the same time."

_It's coming back for another one! _Aile thought.

Vent thought fast and quickly pulled Aile out of the way of another falling canon.

"Oh yeah? Fly away from this!" Aile shouted as she shot charged shots at the Mechanaloid but it only bounced off the armor.

Vent actually felt the anger in Aile's mind as she kept shooting but with no avail. the Mechanaloid came in for another attack.

_Aile! Quick! Get out of the way!_ Vent sent.

Four machine guns emerged from the Mech's armor and quickly shot at them. Vent blocked the bullets but Aile was not so lucky. Her armor was broken and she can barely stand up.

"Aile! You have to get up! Please!" Vent cried.

"I...can't." Aile couldn't move and her armor disappeared.

Vent rushed to her and helped her up while the plane was coming in for another attack. They both closed their eyes and waited for the end to come but then a mysterious man in red armor and blonde golden hair came out of nowhere and slashed the plane.

"What the-?" Vent questioned.

"W-who is-?" Aile stuttered.

The man stood in front of them, sword still in hand.

_So these are the chosen ones for Model X? _Came a sharp voice out of nowhere.

"Yes, they are very special to me." said the man.

"Wh-who are you?"

"And why did you save us?"

"Oh heh-heh sorry." the man chuckled and he relaxed his body and in a flash of red light, he revealed himself to be the one that they were looking for: Giro.

"BOSS!" Vent and Aile both shouted.

"You're ok!" Vent said but as he was about to run to Giro, he stopped and suddenly felt weak as his armor faded away in a flash of light and biometal model X appeared.

_Good to see you again Z._

_Same to you X._

"It's good to see that the biometals have been recovered." said Giro.

Vent and Aile both had a look of pure shock.

"I'm sorry. You want an explaination?" Giro asked.

"YES." they both answered quickly.

"Model Z here is my partner like how model X is yours. I haven't told you about this because it was a mission from the guardians."

"The Guardians? You work for them?" Vent asked still in shock.

"Yes. I was going to ask you to join us after the delivery but things didn't go as planned. We should head to Guardian H.Q. for now and get Aile some help."

They all walked through a mysterious door and found a strange yellow machine. Vent, Aile, and Giro stood on the machine and found themselves in a completely different location.

"Welcome to Guardian base." said a strangely familiar feminine voice.

* * *

><p>Me: Me again!<p>

Vent and Aile: And us too!

Me: Again with you two?

Vent: Hey, it may be your story but we're in it so deal with it!

Me: Wow...I would expect that coming from Aile...

Aile: Yeah, same here...Next chapter's coming soon so stay tuned!

Me: That's my line!


	6. Chapter 6: Maverick Attack!

Me: *playing a video game*

Vent: How long has he been playing that?

Aile: 36 hours straight.

Me: *still playing video game*

Vent: Is he dead?

Aile: He's still standing up straight...barely.

Vent: ...I guess we should start the story now.

* * *

><p>"WHERE ARE WE?" Vent yelled in shock.<p>

"I am glad you're all safe." Prairie said walking into the room.

"This is awesome! We're flying!"

"..." Giro facepalmed.

"Yup, we lost him." Aile facepalmed.

"The Guardians travel place to place investigating various things, so it's convenient for us if our base moved with us!"

"Cool...Hey! I can see my house from here!"

"Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Apparently not."

Giro moved Vent's head in Prairie's direction.

"Did you remember to bring the chip?" Prairie asked.

"Oh the chip! I got it!" Vent remembered.

Vent emptied his pockets tossing out whole lot of junk while Giro and Aile looked at him bewildered.

"Where does he fit all of that stuff?" Giro asked.

"He's got a lot a room up here." Aile stated pointing toward her head.

"One chip...here it is! And one biometal! I've completed my delivery Prairie!" Vent said.

"Don't call her by her first name Vent!"

"Yessir."

"It's fine Mister Giro. Come with me." Prairie said.

They all followed Prairie to the command center.

"THIS IS THE COMMAND CENTER? IT'S HUGE!" Vent was still amazed.

"Alright that's enough!" Giro yanked Vent by the shirt.

Giro, Vent, and Aile stood in front of Prairie.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself...I am Prairie, Commanding Officer of the Guardians." Prairie explained.

"Commanding Officer? That's cool...Commanding...YOU'RE THE COMMANDING OFFICER?" Vent went back to his shocked state.

"Yes..."

"But-but you look like regular 14 year old girl!" Aile said also in shock.

"*giggle* Did I surprise you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Not much is know about the Mavericks. They are sentient beings that continue to attack people. While researching them, the Guardians discovered something interesting...you have already seen two of them."

"You mean the biometals..."

"I had Fleuve study the two you brought to us. Fleuve you can return them now."

"Here, you can have them back now." Fleuve returned the biometals to them.

"But wait. They really aren't ours." Aile mentioned.

The Base's alarm then sounded.

"MAVERICK ACTIVITY IN AREA D." the computer sounded.

"All hands, move out! Maverick outbreak in Area D!" Prairie ordered over the mic.

"Area D? That's the residential area!" Vent said.

"All of those people are in danger!" Aile worried.

Both Vent and Aile hurried out the door to the transporter.

"Vent, Aile! Wait!" Giro called out.

"Mister Giro! You'll have to go after them!" Prairie told him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them. Why don't they ever listen to me?"

Vent and Aile ran through Area D as fast as they could.

"What's going on?" Aile said looking at of the chaos.

Vent then noticed a mother and her daughter trying to escape from the scene but ran into a Galleon. The Galleon prepared its blaster and aimed at them.

"No! Not again! I'm not gonna let anyone else die!" Vent ran to the Galleon and kicked it into a nearby wall.

"Run quickly!"

The mother smiled at him.

"Okay!" the mother said gratefully.

"Thank you!" the little girl waved at Vent.

"Nice going there hero!" Aile said impressed.

"Hee hee!" Vent blushed.

But just as they thought they were in the clear, a troop of Galleons then surrounded them.

"Uh-oh! There's too many!" Aile said.

"I told you to wait." Giro said teleporting into the scene.

"Boss! How...?" Vent questioned.

"Listen! These guys are looking for the biometals. They're causing havoc in town in order to draw us out. Why don't we show them just what they're looking for?" Giro smirked bringing out model Z.

Vent and Aile also smirked and brought out model X.

"MEGAMERGE!" they all shouted.

Vent and Aile wear engulfed in a blue light as Giro was engulfed in a red flash. Armor appeared around them as they transformed into their megamerged forms.

"Are you two ready for this?" Giro asked as he brought out his Z saber.

"Yeah!" Vent and Aile said as they brought out their busters.

* * *

><p>Me: *STILL playing a video game*<p>

Vent: Even after all of that, he's still playing?

Aile: That's video games for you.

Me: FINALLY I DID IT! I FINALLY BEAT THE GAME! *presses the power button*

Aile:...whoops.

Me:...

Vent: Well it could be worse right?

Me:...36 hours of playing...and I forgot to save...

Aile:...Well while the author haves a meltdown, why down we just wait for the next chapter?

Me:...I think I'm going to cry.


	7. Chapter 7: Sacrifice!

Me: STILL playing a game.

Vent: Yup, he's at it again.

Aile: Who know how long it's going to take him to-

Me: I BEAT IT!...AGAIN!...AND I SAVED!

Vent: I would guess three seconds.

Aile: Well...On with the chapter then!

* * *

><p>Vent, Aile, and Giro stood their ground megamerged while the Mavericks closed in on them.<p>

"Ready?" Giro prepared his Z saber.

"Yeah!" Vent and Aile brought out their busters.

A battle ensued. Mavericks getting sliced, diced, and blown to smitherines.

"There's so many!" Vent said looking at the hordes of Mavericks.

Just before another buster shot could be heard, a whole bunch on Mavericks dogpiled on them. As they landed on the two, a sudden beam of light emerged and then the Mavericks were blown off revealing that Aile was the one who blasted them off.

'She's enjoying this way too much.' Vent thought out loud.

"Are you kidding? This is way too much fun!" Aile responded.

"Vent? Aile? Can you hear me?" A voice came out of Vent's communicator.

"Prairie!"

"We studied the chip you brought us. We found that there is a system being used to control the Mavericks."

"Someone is making them attack innocent people?"

"Exactly. Be careful!"

"Don't worry Prairie! We're all fine! Giro and Aile are right here!"

Vent turned only to see Aile who only waved innocently.

"Uh...Giro? You must be those two transporters he mentioned." said a weak voice.

Vent and Aile turned to see a Guardian bruised and battered.

"Your friend helped me escape but...I think they got him." the Guardian said grimly.

"Where is he?" Aile asked almost in a panic.

"Head in the direction I came from, you can't miss him."

Vent and Aile rushed in the same direction and found a two reploids and large man with the Megaman in question.

"Boss!" Vent called out, catching the attention of the three.

"Who are you guys?"Aile yelled.

"Ah...model X, the blue Megaman." the large man said.

"Vent...Aile...run. They're too strong..." Giro said weakly.

The large man held out his hand and a strange purple energy struck Giro.

"I think it is time to see how useful you can be!" the man said.

"Get away from him!" Vent shouted.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Giro screamed in pain.

Giro arose griping his chest.

"S-shoot me!" Giro ordered while his eyes glowed blood red.

"Wh-what?" Aile said in shock.

"Vent...Aile! You have to shoot me!" Giro yelled.

"What are you saying...?"

Giro dashed at the two, Z saber in hand, with a murderous glare.

"Boss?" Vent dodged his slash.

Giro then charged straight for Aile at full force.

"Boss! It's us! What are you doing?" Aile screamed.

_He's not himself! You'll have to stop him with force! _model X instructed.

"What?...But...I..."

Aile got a grip on herself and aimed her buster at Giro.

"Sorry Boss!" Aile said firing two shots at Giro.

Giro still charged at Aile.

_You'll have to use a stronger attack to stop him!_

"But that will..."

Vent looked at Giro with remorse and charged his buster and fired a charged shot at Giro but he managed dodge it.

"Huh?" Vent questioned.

Giro then reappeared behind Vent without him knowing.

"Vent! Behind you!" Aile called out.

Giro slashed his Z saber but saw that he only slashed thin air. Vent appeared in the air charging his buster.

"Sorry Giro!" Vent said as he shot him.

The blast fired at light speed right at the red Megaman and he only lied there defeated.

"BOSS!" Aile cried.

"Boss! Are you okay?" Vent yelled as they both ran to their friend.

"Vent...Aile...?" Giro said weakly.

Before he could say another word, another flash of purple lightning struck Giro. The lightning came from the large man from before.

"Hmph. How pathetic." The large man said.

"Who are you guys?" Vent shouted.

"...My name is Serpent. I wish to rule this world as the Megaman King!"

"Megaman...King...?" Aile questioned.

"Serpent? How could the president of Slither Inc. do this?"

"I am searching for the special few who are chosen by the biometals. But you three, the red Megaman and the blue Megaman, are weak. You disapoint me."

"How could you?"

Vent shot another charged blast by the purple reploid deflected it back into two blasts with his large scythe at Vent and Aile.

"GAAAAHH!" they both screamed in pain as they fell to the ground, demegamerged.

"Hmph. I can't believe a Megaman could be so worthless..." Serpent said coldly.

"Shall we finish them off?" the purple reploid asked.

"No. Leave them to the Mavericks. We have to move on to the next ohase of our plan."

The three strangers disappeared while a troop of Galleons moved in on the three.

"Aile...I...I can't move." Vent said weakly.

"Me neither...is...is this the end?" Aile asked.

"No...it...isn't." A voice said weakly.

The voice came from Giro as he was still barely alive after taking so much damage.

"Vent...Aile...there is still things...you must protect." Giro said.

"Boss! You're still alive?" Vent questioned.

"Model Z, I need you to do one last favor for me. I need you to give your strength to Vent and Aile."

"...! Giro do you know what you're asking? You might not survive those wounds if you demegamerge." model Z warned.

"Please...you must take care of them."

"...Very well..."

As Giro demegamerged, his body began to disintegrate.

"No! GIROOOOOO!" Vent and Aile screamed.

* * *

><p>Me: Gee, this one was sad huh guys...guys?<p>

Vent and Aile: *sitting in a fetal position*

Me: o_0 ok maybe a little too sad. I'll try to ease up a little in the next one...oh yeah! The next one is gonna be our favorite part!

Vent and Aile: Ok we're fine now.

Me: -_- well next chapter it is then.


	8. Chapter 8: The Double Megamerge!

Me: Alright. Back from vacation people!

Vent: Where you couldn't update a single thing!

Me: We had no internet!

Aile: But still you couldn't update anything.

Me: Why me...Just start the story!

* * *

><p>Giro's body deteriorated until there was nothing left.<p>

"He's...gone." Vent said slowly.

"...We're never gonna see him again..." Aile was going to tears.

_"Vent, Aile. This is your last chance to be able to megamerge. You must combine the power of the two Biometals." _Model X explained.

_"I'm not entirely sure that you might be able to bear the strain of the two Biometals. The power might be too much." _said Model Z.

As the two Biometals were talking, a troop of Mavericks closed in on the two prepared to attack.

_"The decision is yours to make. Do you have the power to fight, do you have what it takes to continue where Giro left off?"_ Model Z asked.

"Model X..." Vent started.

"Model Z..." Aile continued.

"Power...we need your power!"

"Please, lend us your strength!"

"We want to fight to protect everything that matter to us!"

A red light engulfed Vent, Aile and the Mavericks. Red armor appeared around the two. Both we're then given golden strands or hair while green circuits appeared on their helmets. They both received a weapon. Vent, a saber for close range combat and Aile, a buster for long range combat.

"Let's go Aile!" Vent dashed forward.

"Right!" Aile followed.

The duo continued forward until they saw a giant airship fly away from the area.

"That's a Slither Inc. airship!" Aile pointed out.

A voice came out of Vent's communicator.

"Vent! Aile! You guys must get back to Guardian HQ immediately!" Prairie said.

Hours later...

Both Prairie and Aile looked worried about Vent.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. I can't sit around and weep all day." Vent said.

"Hm. Well we analyzed the data and found a few things. Model W has the power to corrupt humans and machines which is what is causing the Maverick outbreaks but serpent only has one fragment."

"But how could he control Boss with only one fragment?" Aile wondered.

"The Model W core is lying dormant somewhere waiting to be awaken. I'm not sure what Project Haven is but I think he might just want to awake Model W."

"Where is the core now?"

"I'm not sure. The data was corrupt and we couldn't finish the analysis. What I do know is that the six passwords encoded into the fragments are keys. Combined, they will unlock the seal that contains the core. I managed to find Model X and Model Z's but-"

"But Serpent found the other four."

"It looks like we're gonna have to turn to the old ultra violence to get them back huh?"

"I'm gonna simulate the data and narrow down Biometal locations. Once I get a mission plan together, I'll get the information to the transerver. You two be careful out there!"

* * *

><p>Me: Man I'm running out of lines for this to say at the end of every chapter.<p>

Vent: Well if it took this long just to get to the megamerge then the rest of this is gonna be tough!

Me:...Oh dear.

Aile: Maybe we should wrap this up while you go think of something for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Hivolt Jolt! Part 1

Me: *dusts off this story* Dang! Have I really been gone for that long? Where are Vent and Aile?...Guys? Guuuuys?

Vent: Quit screaming we're right here!

Aile: Do you have any idea how many reviews you've gotten?

Me: How long have I been out?

Vent and Aile: Two and a half months.

Me: TWO AND A HALF-I GOTTA GET THIS THING GOING BEFORE IT LOSES POPULARITY!*runs off to continue story*

* * *

><p>When we last left Vent and Aile, they had just suffered the loss of their guardian Giro at the hands of Serpent and are currently trying to figure out what to do next.<p>

"I've uploaded four new missions into the transerver. They list the locations of four biometal fragments but be careful, they also have high levels of Maverick activity!" Prairie was giving her orders to Vent and Aile. "Right!" The two said determined. "Your first mission is to go to the old power plant in area E. There have been strange energy readings and we think that there might be a biometal there. Go investigate." Prairie explained.

The two nodded their heads and went off to the transerver room. As they were walking Aile looked over to Vent who still looked sad at the fact that Giro was gone. She playfully punched his arm in response. "Don't be THAT sad! It would look like you _like _like the guy!" She said playfully. Vent looked at her in disgust, "Ew! It's not like that! It's just that…I can't believe he's really gone…"

_Giro was a good man. He wouldn't want to see you grieve about him. He would want you to keep going, no matter what stood in your way. _Model Z explained. Vent thought for a moment then he quickly kept moving to the server room. "Now see what you did?" Aile told Model Z. Once they reached the transerver, they then stepped in and in a flash of light, they were gone.

Both Vent and Aile appeared in another flash of light right before the power plant. "We made it…Ugh…What is it about teleporting that makes me feel queasy?" Aile complained. Prairie's voice sounded on Vent's communicator. "Vent! Aile! Did you make it?" She asked. "Yeah we made it…Are you sure there's a biometal located here?" Vent asked. "Yes. This area used to be a fully functioning power plant. No one works there anymore, but something is making it produce energy." She said. "Your right, something is suspicious…But." Vent started. "This place looks haunted…" Aile finished.

The entire area was abandoned. The ground had broken Maverick parts and was covered with dirt. Aile held on to Vent's arm on instinct. They continued forward until a giant Maverick in the form of a spider suddenly hopped over a fence. Aile was about to scream until Vent covered her mouth quickly took her into a _very_ suggestive position. "Aile. Don't scream. I don't think it noticed us yet but just. Don't. Scream." Vent was well aware about Aile's fear of spiders.

_Flashback…_

_Vent and Aile are seen unstacking boxes at Giroette express until Aile sees something crawling on a web of one of the boxes. "AAAAAAH! SPIDER!" She screamed and quickly ran to Vent. He was then being held onto for dear life by Aile who was cowardly hiding behind him. "Aile? You're crushing my rib cage….." Vent choked out. A hand then reached out a grabbed the web of the spider and held it in the air. "I never knew you were scared of spiders." Giro said. "I am not." Giro teasingly held the spider closer to Aile's face. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind_ holding_ it?" He teased. "Aah! Don't let it touch me!" Aile held Vent so hard that his face turned a dark blue. "Boss, do you really want me to explode. _When you just had us mop the floors!_" Vent just managed to choke out. Giro chuckled and then let the spider go outside._

_End of Flashback…_

Vent absentmindedly held his stomach. After a good few minutes, their enemy wandered off. "Ok. I think we're safe now." Vent sighed. He then turned towards Aile who covered her eyes and was holding on to Vent's arm. He stared at her for a minute. '_She's really scared of spiders…_' Vent thought. He then attempted to hug her. Aile noticed this and soon returned the hug still fearing the spider mechanaloid that was long gone.

After what was only seconds that felt like hours, Aile opened her eyes and only saw Vent who was still hugging her. "What the-HEY! GET OFF ME!" She pushed Vent flat on his butt. "Ow! What was that for?" "What were you doing hugging me?" "I was hugging you because you were scared of the spider!" "I wasn't scared! And I am not scared of spiders!" "Riiiiiiight…." "I am not! Quit being such a jerk!" "Pssh. Whatever." Aile softly jabbed him in the arm.

After continuing further into the power plant, the pair came across a door. "Do we really have to go inside?" Vent asked looking at the door. "Yes. I'm sure that the biometal readings are stronger through that door." Prairie said through Vent's communicator. "Oh man…" Aile said still creeped out. Vent opened the door as it loudly creaked. The two slowly peered through the door. "Hello…? Is anyone home…?" Vent called. "Don't mind us…" Aile said. Little did the pair know, a winged figure was stalking them throughout the plant.

They finally came across a room. "It's really dark in here..." Aile said. "Just how much farther is it...?" Vent was walking with caution. A slight humming noise slightly startled the Chosen Ones. The noise came from a nearby console. "What's this?" Vent inspected the console. "I wonder if this has to do with the energy being generated here...I can't tell." He was interrupted when a nearby door opened, revealing some strange blue lights that were trapped in large blue vials.

"What...are these?" Aile examined the vials. Vent's communicator sounded, "Vent, Aile, I'm getting some high energy readings where you are. Did you find the biometal?" Prairie asked. "No but we found some weird orbs trapped in blue vials." "Weird orbs...Oh no...it can't be...!" "What is it Prairie?" "I think those might be cyber-elves!" "Cyber-elves?" "They are sentient computer programs made with pure energy. I've never seen so many of them in one location!" "Prairie, do you think that they're connected to the energy being generated here?" "I'm not sure. Keep moving, the biometal signature is getting stronger. I'm sure you might find whoever is causing this." "Who or _what_...?"

Vent and Aile continued forward until they eventually ended up outside. "Hey look!" Aile pointed to the top of a giant scrap heap. Above it showed what looked like a winged figure with glowing ruby red eyes. The figure leaped from the scrap heap and slowly hovered to the ground. "Well well well. It looks like you found the skeleton in our closet. That's unfortunate. Now I can't let any one of you leave in one piece." The figure said.

* * *

><p>Me: *tired from writing* Longest...chapter...ever...<p>

Vent: Should we tell him that he only used a different writing style?

Aile: No. Let's just wait until he puts up another chapter and we'll see what happens.


	10. Chapter 10: Hivolt Jolt! Part 2

Me: Must. Keep. Writing…

Vent: Wow he's really pushing himself.

Aile: Yup. He's determined to finish this…

Me: *collapses*

Vent and Aile:…..Well here's chapter 10

* * *

><p>Vent and Aile are now being confronted by the strange flying figure. "I am Hivolt! Hivolt the Raptoroid and now Chosen ones, you will die!" Hivolt charged into the ground where Vent and Aile were standing. "Vent! Look out!" Aile shouted. Unfortunately, Vent did not see Hivolt coming in his direction and found himself being electrocuted by his wings. "GAAH!" Vent shouted. Hivolt kept flying and charged towards Aile. "Aile!" Vent regained himself.<p>

Aile found herself defenseless and tried to brace for impact but it was too late. Hivolt had struck her with his wings again, electrocuting her too. "Aaah!" Aile fell to the ground. "Mwahahaha! You are no match for me! You have no chance of besting my speed!" Hivolt gloated. Vent had to admit, he was coming at unbelievable speeds. "Oh yeah? Well eat this!" Aile said firing charged shot after charged shot from her ZX buster. Hivolt dodged each one with ease. "You're too slow!"

"Now it's my turn!" Hivolt quickly dislocated his legs and sent them flying to the two. "Incoming!" Vent shouted as they both attempted to dodge his attacks but they struck hard and fast. "Vent! Aile!" Prairie called out from Vent's communicator. "What is it Prairie?" Vent asked. "Fleuve studied your enemy's moves! He uses electricity in his attacks!" She explained. "Electricity?" Aile said. "You must always pay attention to your enemy girl!" Hivolt shouted as he flew straight at them.

"This is a power plant! There's electricity flowing everywhere! He's getting a never ending supply of energy for his attacks! How do we stop him?" Vent said. "Electricity is only weak to water! You have to find some so you can get the upper hand!" Fleuve explained. "Where are we gonna find water here?" Aile asked. Pretty soon the two found themselves running for their lives dodging Hivolt's attacks. "There should be some kind of water tank on the roof!" Prairie told them. "The roof…?" Vent then thought of a plan.

"Aile quick! Aim your ZX buster at that ledge right there!" Vent pointed towards the top lead of the building. "What? Are you sure?" Aile asked. "Trust me!" Aile did so and fired a charged shot at the ledge revealing a water tank. 'Now we just have to get to the top!' Vent thought but Hivolt disagreed. "I won't let you escape!" "Vent! Behind you!" Aile shouted. "Hivolt's energy readings are growing stronger!" Prairie said. Hivolt soon shot six giant rays toward Vent. "Imperial rays!" The rays blasted the entire area where Vent was standing. Aile gasped.

"Hmph. There's no trace of him…" Hivolt said. "Vent…" Aile found herself trembling with fear and was close to tears. "Now your next girl…" Hivolt hissed. "Mwahahahaha-…!" Hivolt soon found himself surprised as Vent reappeared behind him with his ZX saber. "Eat this!" Vent slashed his left wing leaving the Raptoroid in pain. "Im-impossible! You can't fly! How did you…?" Soon what was the one who was trembling in fear ended up bursting with laughter? "Hahahaha! That plan to switch weapons worked like a charm. Vent, for an idiot, you can be smart sometimes!" Aile said in between laughs. Vent sweatdropped, "Gee. Thanks." Vent said sarcastically. "What…?" Hivolt found himself more confused than ever.

"You see, Aile tossed me the ZX buster just as soon as you began charging your attack! I used the ZX buster just as soon as you fired to shot myself straight up! Your attack didn't even phase me!" Vent explained. "Amazing!" Prairie cheered "Truly a fine job Vent!" Fleuve also cheered. Hivolt was seething with anger. "You cannot fly yet you dare defile my beautiful wings?" Vent, on the other hand, wasn't exactly paying attention. 'There's gotta be a way to get him up to the roof. Then I should be able to-…" "Vent! Look out!" Aile then disturbed his thoughts as Hivolt charged towards him. "Huh?"

Fortunately Vent was just able to dodge in time. "Uh…He looks angry…" Aile said. "I believe you wounded his pride…" Fleuve said. That's when Aile had her idea. "Hey, Ugly!" That got Hivolt's attention. "You are officially a loser! You're way too weak to fight us now!" Aile taunted. "Why you…!" Hivolt slashed his wing toward her but she jumped into the air. "Missed me!" She then jumped toward the destroyed ledge. Hivolt growled as he dashed into the air then as he was directly in sight, Aile fire here ZX buster but Hivolt dodged every shot.

"Darn! I thought I had him!" Aile said. "Foolish girl. The sky is my realm! You've only made this easier for me!" Hivolt gloated. Aile suddenly felt Model Z talking to her. _Aile! The only chance to beat him now is to use the water tank while he uses his special attack!_ "Then that's all the chances I need." Aile said confidently. "Yo! Hivolt! I've seen what you can do and I'm not impressed! Not even your imperial rays attack can hurt me now!" Hivolt's rage burned with that comment. "You talk a big game but in reality, you're no match for me! Let's see you dodge it a second time!" And with that, Hivolt rose into the air and began charging his attack. What he didn't know was that he was now directly in front of the water tank. "Now Aile!" Vent shouted. Aile fired a charged shot straight at the tank.

"Ha! It looks like your aim is slipping! I didn't even have to dodge that time!" But fortunately, Hivolt did not see the water gushing down from the tank. "What? Agh!" Soon he was doused with the rushing water from above. "I did it!" Aile cheered. Immediately, Vent appeared to give the finishing blow from his ZX saber. "AAAAAAH!" Hivolt shrieked in pain. Still having enough strength to speak, he said, "Still...you are not strong enough to defeat Serpent...He will crush you under his thumb!" His body began to deteriorate until is was no more.

And with that, Both Vent and Aile fell flat on their butts. "Well that was...something." Vent huffed. "Yeah something." Aile said just as tired. Soon they saw a small floating figure. _I am Biometal Model H._ It said. "You have my gratitude for defeating Hivolt." Both Vent and Aile's megamerged forms turned back into both Models X and Z. _Model H. We are journeying to defeat Lord Serpent and end his plans._ Model X said. _Will you join us?_ Model Z asked. _Will it end all of the fighting?_ Model H questioned.

"We're not sure. But right now we have to focus on the present! We know that Serpent's trying to do wrong and we have to stop him no matter what!" Vent explained. _Focus on the present..._Model H chuckled. _Very well. I will assist you in your quest!_

Later at the Guardian's Base...

"Welcome back you two!" Prairie greeted. "I'm so glad you're ok!" "Us more than you Prairie!" Aile said. "It seems that we won't know if Model H is like the other Biometals until I study it. It was merged with Hivolt after all." Fleuve explained. "Well Then I guess we'll leave that to you." Vent said but just as he handed Model H to Fleuve, he fell back into his bed. "Vent? Wh-what's wrong?" Prairie gasped. "No worries he's just get tired easy." Aile reassured. "That battle must have been hard on him." Prairie said. "Yes. We should let him get some rest for now." Fleuve said as he walked out the door. Prairie and Aile soon followed but Aile walked back to the sleeping boy and kissed his cheek. "Good night..." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Me: *still collapsed*<p>

Vent: Wow...He really is beat.

Aile: Yeah. This chapter is super long.

Me: On...to...chapter..11


End file.
